Memories
by Mario the Fox
Summary: La vida es algo curioso. Nunca sabes lo que te tiene preparado; y en cualquier instante, puedes encontrarte con alguien que la cambie para siempre. One-shot basada -coffadaptadacoff- en la canción "The Clock Was Ticking" de Brandon Flowers Mario fallando en estas cosas desde tiempos inmemorables.


La vida es algo bastante curioso. Nunca sabemos cómo se tornarán las cosas con el paso del tiempo; podemos tener el día más maravilloso, solo para descubrir que al siguiente día, la desgracia nos persigue; o simplemente, pasar los años sumidos en una rutina bastante monótona. Y eso es algo de lo que el pequeño de actitud explosiva, a sus 8 años, aún no había entendido. Una simple actividad: describir el cómo te veías siendo un adulto. Bakugo Katsuki era un niño que, desde temprana edad, sabía lo que quería, y sus ambiciones no conocían el límite. Un plan de vida conciso y lleno de éxito, que no contemplaba cosas como lo era el amor ni nada parecido. No, hasta que la conoció. Cabello castaño, enormes y expresivos ojos chocolate, mejillas sonrojadas, actitud alegre y algo torpe. No sabía que su corazón podía latir con semejante fuerza, solo por cruzar miradas con alguien. Uraraka Ochako fue el factor con el que nunca había contado, y que terminó por poner de cabeza todos sus planes a futuro. Y no le importó. Todo lo que había soñado, podía irse a la mierda, si ella dejaba de ser parte de su vida. Todo por lo que lucharía, era para poder mantener esa sonrisa y alegría algo boba a su lado. Toda su vida, decidió consagrarla a ella.

Con todo y sus manías, él había decidido pasar el resto de su vida a su lado; velando por la felicidad de la chica. Nadie dio crédito cuando la relación de ellos se hizo de conocimiento público. "¿Cómo na chica tan dulce como Uraraka terminó con un bárbaro como Bakugo?". El rubio solía escuchar cosas similares mientras rondaba los pasillos de la escuela; y la castaña siempre llegaba con un beso o una broma tonta, solo para calmar la ira de su explosivo novio. _–Kacchan y Uraraka-san se complementan. Son opuestos, y eso es lo que los hace tan unidos_ –soltó una vez Midoriya, en plena sala común del dormitorio, mientras los chicos platicaban. Y aunque lo negara, Bakugo estaba consciente de que la castaña podía controlar sus estados de ánimo a su antojo; un simple roce de su mano, bastaba para calmar a la fiera en la que convertía cuando perdía los estribos.

Por eso, nadie se sorprendió cuando llegó el día en que el rubio le propuso matrimonio a Ochako. Para molestia de Katsuki, las bromas sobre "lo mucho que había tardado" no dejaban de caer. Pero lo dejaba pasar, al ver el brillo en los ojos del amor de su vida, cada vez que contemplaba el anillo tan sencillo que había logrado conseguir. En lo que dura un parpadeo, ambos se encontraban viviendo el sueño de los recién casados en su nueva casa. Las peleas nunca brillaron por su ausencia; no tanto porque no se soportaran, simplemente, el carácter de Bakugo permanecería con él hasta su muerte, y Ochako lo amaba tal como era. Y es que ella también tenía su carácter. – ¡Deberías estar haciendo lo que te pedí, en lugar de estar aquí tirado con tus _amigos_! –todos los fines de semana era lo mismo. Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari, solo miraban divertidos a la pareja, mientras ambos se gritaban por las tareas del hogar. Discusión que no tardaba en bajar de tono. –Te amo, Cara de Ángel –soltaba Bakugo, fingiendo decirlo a regañadientes. Y esas dos palabras, eran suficientes para que la castaña sonriera y los dejara tranquilos, disfrutando de su amistad.

Pero no todo es eterno, los años pasan tan rápido como arena en un reloj. La situación cada vez se complicaba más. Hasta el punto en que terminaron ahorrando por todo. Bakugo solo había conseguido trabajo, limpiando los pisos de un hospital. Nada lujoso, pero al menos lograba darles de comer, ganaba lo suficiente para mantener a su familia, incluso si ello conllevaba a levantarse al amanecer y regresar a casa entrada la noche. Poco le importó que su vida no fuera lo que él había planeado cuando era un niño. No, cuando el amor de su vida le había dado el mejor regalo que nunca había creído tener: un hijo. Un pequeño rayo de felicidad, que no tardó en multiplicarse en otros 5. Si bien, cuando se trataba de Uraraka, Bakugo dejaba de pensar y mandaba a la mierda toda su planeación de vida; no le importaba matarse con tal de darle una buena vida a su familia.

Pero eso no evitaba que cada noche se reprimiera por no poder darle la vida de ensueño a la castaña. No, cuando cada noche la observaba en silencio, fingiendo dormir; la mirada y los suspiros que salían de los rosados labios, mientras pasaba páginas en las revistas de hogar. Una vida tranquila, con el pequeño lujo de una cabaña en el bosque donde pasar los veranos, o el resto de sus vidas. Solo con contemplarla, podía ver los pequeños sueños que la chica tenía de lo que era una vida perfecta. Hasta que el llanto de su hijo la sacaba de sus pensamientos, corriendo a calmarlo, para que dejara descansar a su padre. Si tan solo él supiera, que Ochako estaba tan feliz con la vida que llevaban. Sus hijos crecían saludables y felices, y tenía a su lado a Katsuki. Para Uraraka, no había una vida mejor que esa. Y la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras carga al pequeño, la delataba.

Ella nunca pudo agradecerle por todo lo que hacía por ella. _–Haz renunciado a tanto_ –solía decir, en aquellas tardes que lograban pasar un tiempo a solas, abrazados en la sala, mirando la televisión, o simplemente, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Katsuki solo se limitaba a besar la cabeza de la chica, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los años pasaron volando. La casa que habían logrado conseguir, ahora se sentía demasiado grande para ellos dos, mientras su hijo más pequeño, los dejaba para hacer su propia vida. Tal vez no fueron los mejores padres. Pero estaba convencido que, a pesar de la torpeza e imperfección de su esposa, ella había hecho lo posible para criar a sus hijos; por eso no se preocupaban al verlos partir.

Pero los años no pasan gratis, y tarde o temprano, cobran la factura. Los fines de semana, Bakugo lograba conseguir un poco de descanso. Aún, en la pequeña reunión que su esposa había organizado. Sus amigos del colegio, más su propia familia. No dejaba de renegar por el descanso sacrificado a causa de la innecesaria fiesta que su "tonta mujer" había planeado. Los gritos de sus nietos por toda la casa, era lo que más le hacía protestar. Aunque en el fondo, le gustaba ver como su _Cara de Ángel_ sonreía al hablar con sus amigos, mientras mimaba a los nietos, que no dejaban de correr por el pequeño jardín. –Me alegró ver a los chicos –seguía con el entusiasmo aún a la hora de ir a la cama. –Insisto en que Deku y Momo se ven tan lindos juntos –suspiró, mientras usaba el pecho de su marido como almohada, sonriendo ante las caricias en su cabello. –Tch. Igual de idiotas los dos –rezongó, arrancándole una suave risita a su esposa.

Esa noche, se fueron a dormir, sin saber que los problemas comenzaban a empeorar. El trabajo del rubio, se hacía cada vez más difícil. ¿Renunciar? Más de una vez se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea. Pero no podía. No había otra forma, y los beneficios eran más que necesarios para su vida. Con el paso de las semanas, la salud de la castaña decaía lentamente. Su vivacidad se esfumaba de a poco con cada consulta. Fue en esos momentos, que su personalidad fuerte, salía a relucir; de alguna forma, él debía permanecer fuerte por los dos. Incluso, cuando Uraraka terminó internada en el hospital. El poco optimismo que le quedaba al rubio, se iba desmoronando con cada palabra que salía de la boca del doctor.

Aún luego de sacar cada pertenencia de aquel cuarto de hospital, parecía que Bakugo seguía en su propio mundo interno, negándose a ver la cama vacía. Una de sus hijas terminó por hacerse cargo del papeleo; y el mundo se le vino abajo, cuando vio la carroza transportar el ataúd de su amada. El llanto y dolor de los familiares y amigos, eran algo completamente ajeno a él, mientras miraba fijamente la tumba, observando las pequeñas flores que sus nietos lanzaban, como último adiós a su abuela. Las palabras de apoyo, apenas si las escuchaba como susurros del viento. Ni siquiera se inmutó ante los abrazos que sus amigos le regalaban, en un intento por calmar la tristeza que invadía al hombre de mirada carmesí. El regreso a casa, se sentía tan irreal. Abrir la puerta, para toparse con el silencio absluto; su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, haciéndole creer que en cualquier momento, escucharía la suave voz de Uraraka, recibiéndole con un "Bienvenido a casa, amor".

Todo se sentía tan extraño, como si fuera una pesadilla de la que quisiera despertar; y al mismo tiempo, sabía que eso no sucedería. Que no importaba cuantas veces abriera los ojos, la soledad le miraría a los ojos, con una sonrisa llena de lástima y pesar; solo le quedaba pasearse por la casa, recordando todos los momentos que pasó con la única mujer a la que amó más de lo que una persona podría amar a otra. Llorando, mientras sostenía una foto de ambos; con la felicidad impresa en el papel, compartiendo algo tan inocente como lo era un beso. Recordándole, que alguna vez lo tuvo todo, y que no importan las peleas que llegaron a tener, no debía lamentarse por haberlo perdido, pues lo disfrutó hasta el último minuto que pasó al lado de la única persona, que logró ver el mejor lado de él.


End file.
